


So much brighter

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity Kink, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: At Jim and Spock's wedding night, Jim notices Spock's nervousness about his sexual inexperience and sets out to reassure him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Written for kinky bingo: virginity/celibacy kink; fan_flashwork: teaching

It felt like a dream, Jim thought. Only several months ago he drowned himself in endless paperwork with dark cloud of desperation occupying his future, Spock's absence cutting into his heart at every waking moments.

But Spock returned, and now they would bond for life. It was such a miracle that Jim couldn't help smiling stupidly throughout his wedding until they were alone in their bedroom.

But there was much to smiled at, Jim thought, sitting together with Spock on the bed, now also his husband. The word “husband” had a really nice ring. They took it slow throughout their relationship, as they knew that they had much to work on together and no one could afford another melt out like last time. Time might not be kind to either of them, but they both learned from their past, hopefully wiser.

Jim wanted to say something with Spock, paused when he noticed Spock's tensed shoulders.

"Are you nervous?" Jim asked.

"Vulcans do not get nervous," Spock replied quickly. Jim smiled gently, deliberately not bringing up Spock's subtle fidgeting. "However, I simply have ... concern."

"Tell me. I won't judge."

"I am not experienced in the pursuit of pleasure," Spock said.

Translation: Spock was a virgin, and a nervous one. "We will take it slow if you want to try it tonight, and I'll be delighted with whatever you do."

"I do want to. You are the only mate I want. I long for you in every way ."

Jim felt warmth radiated throughout his body. "I've never expected you to be romantic, and you're also the only one I want for life. If you're not certain what to do next, just follow my lead. I'm sure we'll figure out what we like quickly."

Spock's shoulders relaxed more. "Your suggestion has merit."

"Why not a kiss first?" Jim asked, catching Spock in a loose embrace licking his lips and kissed Spock gently, his hands rubbing circles on Spock's back.

Spock’s lips felt so soft, and Jim traced their shape with his tongue, coaxing Spock to let him in. Spock did the same, his tongue shy as a kitten. Then Spock got bolder, mapping the contour of Jim’s lips and inner cheek thoroughly, with an intense look that he wore when he cataloged scientific data. Jim sighed, never knowing that Spock tuning into him as a fascinating project was such a turn on to him.

Jim was content with the slow kiss, but Spock got other ideas. When they separated for air, Spock put a hand at Jim’s shirt and asked, “Can it go? ”

Jim felt Spock's body heat through the shirt, and swallowed. “Sure. ” He pulled off his shirt.

Spock stared at him with a hungry look, and Jim felt his face heated up. He trailed his fingers along the side Spock's body. “Do you want it off? ”

“Later, if you do not mind. ”

“Of course I don't, ” Jim smiled at Spock with reassurance. He strutted his chest a bit, his pulse raced up when Spock started touching him.

“I thought about it so much, ” Spock said. “You have been generous with your beauty, and I always want to know how you feel to my touch.”

“Does it meet your expectation? ” Heat radiated through Jim’s body at Spock's confession.

“You exceed my every expectation, ” Spock said, his fingers slowly tracing a path along Jim. “May I kiss you?”

“Sure, ” Jim said. If Spock wanted to explore him, Jim wanted him to do whatever Spock felt comfortable with.

Spock sucked Jim’s right nipple into his warm wet mouth and Jim moaned at the sensation. Spock's tongue rolled around the nub. He got a bit enthusiastic with his teeth, but the little pain made it more exciting.

“Your mouth is so great, ” Jim said, moaning more breathily than usual. It was so erotic to have Spock's mouth on him, and he wanted to reassure Spock.

It worked. Spock's sucking became more frantic, and his hand played with Jim’s other nipple. Then his mouth exchanged place and lavished the same generous attention

Jim loved it, but his nipples felt a bit raw with the overstimulation, so he talked in Spock's ear, “I trust that I have other interesting parts to explore. ” Then he kissed Spock's ears.

Spock reluctantly let his captive go, and attacked Jim enthusiastically. He touched Jim everywhere, followed by wet kisses and light bite, leaving scattering kiss marks and bruise. The initial shyness was gone, and Spock grew bolder and more confident when Jim chose to moan loudly and twisted under him to show his appreciation.

He got his hands under the hem of Spock's shirt and stayed there. “Can I touch you? ”

“A bit later, ” Spock breathed. “I fear that I will lose control with your hands, and I need to do this. ”

He pulled Jim’s trousers and underwear down, and Jim raised his hips to help him.

Spock stared at Jim’s groin, and swallowed.

“Do whatever you are comfortable with, ” Jim said, trying to soothe Spock's anxiety.

“I want to put my mouth on it. How do you like it? ”

Jim smiled. “I like a bit tongue around the head, and it feels good if you touch here gently. ” He moved a hand down there, caressing his own balls.

“Interesting, ” Spock said, his eyes stuck on Jim’s hands. _May as well make a show_ , Jim thought.

He touched himself with another hand slowly and steadily, and sighed when his other hand slid a bit behind. Spock's eyes were so fierce that soon he was hard as steel.

“You’re so beautiful, ” Spock said. He raised Jim’s hands to kiss them, and swallowed the head of Jim’s organ. Jim had to press his nail into his skin to avoid buckling his hips and choking Spock. Spock’s fingers pressed into Jim’s hips hard enough to bruise, and he licked Jim up like a sugar-craved kid with an ice cream cone. He looked up at Jim, and Jim panted, “Please go on! So hot…”

Spock got bolder, and Jim lost himself in Spock’s clever mouth. Spock might be inexperienced, but his enthusiasm was superbly arousing. Jim gasped and shouted when Spock did devious things with his tongue, and he shouted incoherent praise when Spock wrapped his fingers around the shaft, moving up and down the shaft, while cradling Jim’s balls with another , in a complicated pattern that drove Jim to his limit.

“Spock, I’m about to come-” Jim warned, but Spock sucked harder and massaged Jim’s sensitive skin. Jim saw stars when he came, and Spock swallowed every drop.

When Jim’s vision cleared up, he pushed Spock up for a kiss, loving how his taste lingered in Spock’s mouth. His more primitive part was thrilled that he marked Spock as Spock’s first.

“You’re amazing,” Jim said, kissing Spock’s face and downward.

“It pleases you?” Spock’s eyes softened, and his ear tips deepened in colour.

“Of course,” Jim said. “May I do the same honour to you?”

Spock shivered deliciously in Jim’s arms. Then he pulled back to remove his shirt, and immediately pressed them together again. “Do your best, Captain.”

Jim’s organ stirred at the use of his title. “Gladly, Mr. Spock,” he said, and proceeded to fulfilled his promise, bringing them into fire and desire.


End file.
